Guys?
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Under a spell! The other rangers are out to destroy Emily, and it's all to her to save them! Now the youngest ranger must figure out how to save her friends before their lost to the evil...forever.
1. Oh, no

Guys? 1

"Emily! Emily. _EMILY!" _

Wesley's voice woke Emily up from her deep slumber. She moaned at the sunlight and pulled the covers over her head.

"Go away, Goldie," she protested, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Not anymore, Sleeping Beauty," Wesley said, pulling the covers away, "it's noon and you are still in bed."

"Great," Emily muttered, closing her eyes.

Wesley muttered in her ear, "Don't make me get the water hose."

Her eyes snapping open, Emily said, "You wouldn't."

Suddenly, Jayden appeared in the doorway, along with the rest of the team. All of them had water soaking them and their clothes.

Pushing her dripping black hair out of her face, Mia said, "Oh, yes he would."

Emily was soon on her feet. She looked at Wesley, who was trying hard not to laugh. She stuck out her tongue playfully before heading for breakfast. As they all ate, Emily couldn't help but giggle at the soaked others.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Jayden said, "well, you know what else is funny?"

He embraced her tightly, thus stirring a squeal.

"How much I like my teammate," he said.

Both of them were laughing when he let her go.

"Jayden, you creep," she said, though her smile said otherwise.

"Behave you two," Kevin said.

"Watch it, Kev," Mike muttered, "Emily is a fighter."

"Shut up," Emily laughed.

Suddenly, the GAP sensor went off. The team leapt to their feet and raced outside. They transformed along the way, not caring they had been wearing their PJ's. When they arrived at the scene, they gasped.

People were fighting with each other like crazy. Police were even arguing, and everybody looked ready to punch anybody, if they weren't already. It was a mess.

"This is horrible," Emily gasped, "who could have done this?"

"Look behind you, punk," a gruff and low voice said.

A Niloch was standing behind them. He had two red eyes and buffed up repile green skin. His head had a cress in a single wave, and his outfit was black and scary looking. The rangers pulled their swords and narrowed their eyes behind their masks.

"What have you done to these people?" Mia demanded.

"Stirred up a little fighting, dummy," the monster said.

"You won't faze us," Jayden said, "but we'll sure fight you!"

The six began to fight him quickly. He looked into Mike's eyes soon and focused.

"You're treated wrong," he said, "you should teach those punks some respect!"

When his eyes glowed red, Mike was blasted backwards.

"Mike!" Emily cried, rushing to his side, "are you okay?"

"Uh..." Mike moaned, opening his eyes. When he saw Emily, he said, "Get out of my space, punk!"

He drew his sword and swung at Emily. She gasped and blocked the strike. The others gasped and rushed to them.

"Mike? What's going..." Jayden began, but Mike swung at him.

"Traitor! You're a glory hog," Mike said, swinging at his chest.

The green ranger put his Zord on his sword and spun it.

"Spin Sword: Forest Strike!" he yelled, slashing downward.

Leaves surrounded the others and blasted them backwards.

"He's under a spell," Jayden said, "we have to snap him out of it!"

"How?" Mia asked.

"Next," the monster said, looking into Kevin's eyes.

"You don't get any spotlight," he said, "you should share the glory."

Suddenly, it was four rangers against Kevin and Mike. The beast looked into Wesley's eyes next.

"You should have stuck to your guns," he said, "these lame crybabies don't deserve you!"

Three against three.

When the evil looked into Mia's eyes, he said, "Mike doesn't need that Zord. You deserve it, and the team takes advantage of you!"

Four against two.

The beast stared into Jayden's eyes and said, "That yellow ranger is too protective. She doesn't know anything, and doesn't deserve you. You must do this without that worrier, Emily, weighing you down."

"No, Jayden!" Emily cried, rushing to her blasted leader, "don't fall for his tricks!"

Slowly, Jayden opened his eyes. They were a golden yellow. He growled at Emily and battled her. With her friends all surrounding her, Emily was really scared.

"G...Guys?" she squeaked.

"Destroy Yellow Ranger," they all said, lunging for her.

Author Note: Oh, no. Not good! :(


	2. Looks aren't everything

Guys? 2

Emily rolled out of their way and began to deflect the shots.

"This is impossible," she whispered, "I can't hurt my friends."

She ran to a building and kicked off. She soared backwards and landed on a closed hotdog stand. From there, she climbed into a open window of a company and searched for something, anything, to get the Nilock back to The Sansu River.

Luckily, this was a Hairdryer Company, so she grabbed a wireless hairdryer and rushed back out. Good thing, considering Jayden was about to blast the wall away. The Yellow Ranger swiftly turned on her weapon and pointed it at the monster.

She didn't have to do for about two minutes before the monster growled in frustration.

"Now I'm almost completely dried out," he said, "but mark my words, Yellow Girl. We will return. Rangers, come with me!"

"Yes, Master Rodament," the five said together.

Suddenly, they were gone.

Emily collapsed on the sidewalk, exhausted. It was all she could do to pull her samuraizer out and open it. Pressing a dew buttons, she put it up to her mouth.

"Mentor Ji," she coughed, "please help me."

Mentor J was quickly there by her side. He looked over her, worry on his old face.

"Where are the other rangers? What happened?" he asked her.

"This Nilock made them evil," Emily managed, "and now they're with him, and their goal is to destroy me."

Tears were going down her face.

"No," Mentor J said, gently wiping her tears, "no crying. This will make the Sansu River rise."

He picked her up with strength Emily didn't know he had and carried her back to their home. She laid in her bed, thinking back to her team. How was she going to save them? She was a bit of a fish out of water, and they were all older than her. They were stronger and smarter, too, so how could she help them? (These were her thoughts, anyway.)

Soon, Mentor J came in. He held a bowl in his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked her.

"A little," Emily said, "but I'm never going to be able to save them alone. I haven't done it before, and seven against one? I'm doomed."

"Don't talk like that," Mentor said, "you've got a heart of gold that can melt even the thickest layer of evil."

"Right," Emily echoed softly.

"I have something that may help you get your strength up," Mentor J continued, "try this."

He held out the oval shaped white glass bowl. When Emily took it, she saw it was a greenish-blue.

"Um...no, thanks," she shook her head, trying to give it back.

"Looks are nothing," Mentor protested, "try it."

Emily reluctantly took the spoon and fished out a red noodle. Gulping, she took a bite.

Meanwhile, Rodoment was on The Sansu River. Master X was sprawled out on the ground as Dayu strummed that banjo absentmindedly.

"Oh -ah -oo," Octoroo said as he waddled around to Rodament, "you've captured most of the rangers. But when that Yellow Ranger is gone, what then?"

"I return them to their mentor," Rodament replied, "and their tears will flood the river."

"Brilliant!" Master X said, waking up, "now, get back out there!"

"I need to hydrate," Rodament said, rolling his eyes and muttering, "why do I put up with these punks?"

Back at the house, Emily had just swallowed the noodle.

"Well?" Mentor J asked, "what do you think?"

"It tastes like chocolate chips," she said, eating the rest.

"See?" Mentor J chuckled, "looks aren't everything."

Really tired now, Emily laid back in her bed and fell asleep. Mentor J smiled at his good student. He just hoped that, when she had her strength, she would do what was right for her friends.


	3. Sorry to do this

Guys? 3

When the sun was high the next day, the Gap sensor rang out. Emily, who already dressed, rushed out of the door. In the city, the scene with the people was about the same as the past day. But, standing around Rodament, were the other rangers, complete in outfit.

"Hey!" Emily said, "you let my friends go!"

"Sure, sweetheart," Rodament said, "once your out of the picture."

Emily was soon fighting her fellow rangers. She tried not to hurt them, but they sure weren't afraid to hurt her. At one point, Jayden and Wesley tossed her in the air and blasted her with power from their spin swords. Emily tumbled to the pavement, moaning in pain.

"Stand down, Yellow Ranger Girl," Rodament said, "you won't hurt your friends."

Emily managed to get on her feet and pull her sword.

"But I'll sure hurt you," she growled, attacking him with her spin sword.

He rolled to the ground, angry now.

"Rangers!" he said, "top power: strike!"

"Yes, Master R," Wesley said, inserting his Zord into his sword.

Once the others did the same, they all yelled, "5 Zord Blast!"

Emily screamed as was blasted with unbearable pain. She collapsed once again, hurt on the inside and out. Her former friends then unleashed their spin swords on her and did the classic sword on sword attack. With each blow, Emily grew weaker and weaker. But she wouldn't give up.

"Why won't you stop?" Kevin yelled as their swords clashed, "we've nearly wiped you out!"

"Because I must save out friendship," Emily huffed, deflecting a double blow from Mia and Wesley.

Scowling, the others pressed on, determined to destroy her. Finally, Emily sighed.

"I'm sorry to do this," she said, "but I must save you!"

She put her Zord in her sword and yelled, "Spin Sword: Earch Slicer!"

The team was shocked as they were blasted back.

The real battle had just begun.

As the six fought, Emily was a little more heartbroken as she hurt her friends. Suddenly, her world went dark.


	4. Blast to her past

Guys? 4

_Emily was standing in front of her new home. In one hand she held her Ape folding Zord. In the other she held a picture of her family. Her eyes were wide as she stared as this new place, feeling like a child about to start their first day of school, despite the fact she was fourteen. _

_Mentor Ji stepped out and approached her. _

"_Ah, Emily," he said, "you're The Yellow Ranger, right?" _

"_Y...Yes," Emily said, hands shaking. _

"_Perfect," Mentor J nodded, "the other samurai are inside. We'll get you set up, and don't worry. Master X won't be strong enough to do anything for about a year, so you'll have plenty of time to train and get to know your new teammates." _

_The two entered the house, Emily still afraid that the others weren't going to like her. Did they know she wasn't supposed to be a ranger? Inside, four other teenagers sat on couch seat-things. There was one empty one. _

"_Rangers," Mentor said, "this is you're last teammate, Emily. She's The Yellow Ranger." _

_The others studied her, not making Emily uneasier. _

"_Well," the first boy with sandy blonde hair said finally, "welcome to the monster fighting family. My name is Jayden, and I'm the Red Ranger." _

"_Oh!" Emily said, realizing he must be the leader. She bowed respectively to him. _

_Jayden laughed good heartedly and said, "No, you don't have to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. Besides, we're family now, right?" _

"_Oh," Emily said, her cheeks burning, "r-right. Sorry." _

_The African American boy came up and offered Emily his hand. _

"_I'm Kevin," he said, "the Blue Ranger." _

"_Nice to meet you," she said, blushing. _

"_Name's Mike," the boy with earrings said, "welcome to the team." _

_Once they shook hands, the Japanese girl offered her hand. _

"_I'm Mia," she said, "nice to have another girl on the team."_

"_Right," Emily echoed, shy. _

"_Looks like you're pretty shy," Mike commented, "but don't be too shy. We're a family, just like Jayden said. You don't have to be worried about us not liking you." _

"_R-right," Emily said, feeling very embarrassed. _

"_Come on," Mia said, taking Emily's hand, "we'll get you settled in." _

_Emily moved into the vacant bed in Mia's room and put her clothes she'd gotten in a bag at the gate in the other closet. On the intable on her side, she put the picture of her family up and sighed. In the picture, her parents, her mom blonde and her dad having brown hair, were standing together, her mom's arm on her dad's broad shoulders. _

_A heathy Serena was standing in front of them, smiling for the camera. In her arms she held six year old Emily, who was laughing with her arms around her older sister's neck. A tear fell from the real Emily's eye. _

"_Hey," Mia said, "I miss my family, too. But when we destroy Master X, you can see them again." _

"_Yeah," Emily nodded, thinking about how Serena would be open and not shy at all, humoring them all and not being so shy or quiet. _

"_Come on," Jayden said, appearing in the doorway, "we need to train some." _

_The others had been their for a couple of days before, Emily knew, so they trained with skill and ease. She sat on the stone fence alone, watching them in awe. Suddenly, Jayden came up to her. _

"_Come on," he said, "you'll be fine." _

_He handed her a sword, which she took shyly. Much to both of their surprise, she knocked Jayden to the ground within the first five minutes. He grinned at her as they began again. _

_Soon, Emily had battled each ranger. And each one, she had knocked over at least once. They all praised her and talked with her. By the end of the day, Emily was laughing along with the others as if she'd always known them. She finally felt at home. _

Suddenly, Emily came back in reality. She was upside down against a building, head spinning. She got to her feet to see her team charging at her. She had just enough time to dodge them and fight again. If this was still her family, this was a tough relationship. 


	5. No way

Guys? 5

"Hiya!" Mike yelled as he sliced at Emily's chest.

This had been going on for more than a hour. Poor Emily barley had enough strength to lift her sword, but she wouldn't give up. She was too determined. She was giving it her all.

But even she couldn't keep it up forever.

A few minutes later, the other five drew their folding Zords. Emily gasped at her team.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"Watch us," Wesley snarled.

The five made their symbols and transformed into the Mega Zord, Wesley taking Emily's usual spot. Emily gasped before transforming into The Ape Folding Zord. But she couldn't beat them. She was too small compared to them.

Suddenly, they let a super attack out and Emily lost control. She soared through the air and crash landed in the ground. (Her Folding Zord, that is.) However, she was projected out and was soon flying through the air. Not in the good way, either.

She landed in a tree in the park, which was a few miles away. Moaning, she slid onto the ground. The rangers, still in Mega Zord power, towered over her and lifted their leg to step on her. She stared at them with pained, big, terrified brown eyes.

"Guys," she said softly, "you...you said..."

The team heard, and decided to let her say her last words. Mia took Emily in their left hand and lifted her up so they could all hear her out.

"Any last words?" Jayden growled.

"You...you guys..." she said, looking at the original team, "you guys promised we were a family. And...Wesley, you swore you'd never hurt any of us again."

The entire team was silent. They were trying to fight it; the good side was winning. Wesley was about to smash her with the other hand before anybody could give in when she closed her eyes.

"Promise," she muttered.

That did it.

Suddenly, the Mega Zord shrank. The team rolled backwards on the ground as their folding zords trailed them. Coughing, they all opened their eyes. They were back to normal.

They were also really angry at Rodament. With new strength, they defeated him, first by sword and spin swords, then on Mega Zord. And it only took about five minutes at their rage level. Once he was finished, they turned into normal samurai and their suits faded.

"Man, am I glad that's over," Mike said.

"Emily!" Jayden gasped suddenly.


	6. So sorry

Guys? 6

The five soon found her.

She was sprawled on the pavement, bleeding and beat up badly. Jayden picked her up gently and rested her head against his chest. The five raced back to their home as all the people came out of their trance.

Soon, Emily was in her bed. The team was waiting, guilty, as Mentor J tried to heal her.

"I feel like such a jerk," Mike said, "she may...because of me."

"We all have a fault," Jayden said, "we should all be ashamed of ourselves."

"I can't believe we did that to her," Mia said, "we shouldn't have given in to his talk so easily. I guess he brought out of greedy anger."

"Must have," Kevin sighed, "but how did she put up with all we threw at her?"

"You asked that before," Wesley reminded, "and she answered she had to save our friendship."

"I never knew how much we meant to her," Mike said thoughtfully.

"When she first came, she was crying because she missed her family," Mia said, thinking back, "and remember when Jayden said we were a family? I guess she wanted to keep us together."

"We are her family," Jayden said, "and to see us fighting against her must have pained her enough to take it."

"She's said before how much she admires us," Wesley reminded, "so I think that she wanted us to know she loved us like siblings, too. I admire her for standing strong."

"I wonder why that Nilock didn't try to get her," Kevin said.

"Maybe he heard of Negatron," Mia suggested, "I mean, there is no way Emily could ever turn evil."

"Her love and kindness is what saved our sorry butts," Mike pointed out.

"What really shook me was reminding us our promise to her," Kevin said.

"Should have known she would never forget it,"Wesley agreed.

"And so she kept her promise as well," Jayden said, "and if she makes it, we must let her know we're sorry, thankful, and how much she means to our family. A promise is a promise."

That's when Mentor Ji entered.

"Is she okay?" Wesley demanded, rising with the others.

Mentor J shook his head and said, "She's really injured. Recovery would take quite a time, and she's broken inside as well as outside."

The team looked at each other in disbelief. Mia cried into Kevin's chest as Mike tried not to look like a baby. All of them were _so _guilty. Suddenly, Jayden strode into Emily's room. The others crowded around the doorway as the Red Ranger went to her.

Emily was in her bed, hurt. Her leg was broken, her arm was broken, and her neck didn't look really good. A bandage was wrapped around her head and band aids were everywhere. Jayden sat beside her and looked at her un opening eyes.

Suddenly, he kissed her lips for about three seconds.

The others gasped and gathered around the bed. And, like a miracle, Emily's eyes opened up.

"Guys?"


	7. Phew

Guys? 7

"Emily...Emily..._EMILY!" _

The blonde teenagers eyes flew open as she bolted up in bed. Wesley and Jayden stood over her, looking really concerned.

"Are you okay?" Wesley asked.

"You were screaming, sweating, and puffing," Jayden said, "was it a bad dream?"

Emily looked at her arms and legs. No casts or bandages. When she felt her head, there was no wrap. The sun was shining and her two friends didn't look any different.

"Jayden! Wesley!" she cried, hugging them tightly.

Rather confused, they hugged her back. She pulled away quickly and dashed into the kitchen.

"Guys!" she cried to her team, hugging them tightly each.

"What is it, Em?" Mike asked her.

"You...I missed all of you!" she said.

"Okay? Did we go somewhere?" Kevin asked, clearly confused.

Emily, ignoring him, ran off to find and nearly crush Mentor Ji's ribs with her hug. She then rushed into the living room and collapsed on her chair, breathing with excitement. The others all stared at her.

"What's going on?" Mia asked Emily.

Emily then described her dream. Her team all stared at her in awe.

"Well, that would never happen," Jayden said, "right, guys?"

The others nodded in agreement.

"I know," Emily said, "but it just seemed so real."

The team all joked and laughed after that.

_Thank goodness that was a dream, _Emily thought.

Little did they know, on The Sansu River, a Nikok monster chuckled evilly.

"Yellow Ranger," he said, "in your dreams, it may not be real now. But once you fall under my spell, they won't be just dreams. Beware, Emily. Beware."

Author Note: Sorry, but on that happy note, I conclude this story. Don't worry, this mysterious Nilok will take action in another one of my stories. Hope you loved it, R and R, and peace out, yo! :) :) :)

P. S. I am so corny. :)


End file.
